


The Woman who became Immortal

by TheCrabbyBarista



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I know it doesn't make sense but shush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrabbyBarista/pseuds/TheCrabbyBarista
Summary: It started because stress built up too much. Emma Perkins finally found a friend and was given the ability to travel across time and space. But there's a universe out there she doesn't understand, Paul has a thing for accidently finding danger, and he has a forest of mysteries surrounding him. Emma has the knowledge of the inevitability that one day she'll be left behind and will never see him again. She could learn about loving what she has while she has it. And she does. But a little part of her wonders... What if she could become god?
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Tim Houston, Hannah Foster & Tim Houston, Miss Holloway & Webby, Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. The Man in The Witch Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I watched an episode of Doctor Who and I remembered that it slaps so this is what you get. It works I swear. Just bear with these idiots and leave a comment please.

Emma Perkins left campus feeling tired and a little stressed, like she did every day. Everything was fine. Nothing was wrong... exactly. She just had a lot on her mind. Sometimes she just wanted to run off and hope things would sort themselves out, but she couldn't. She had seen what had happened when you think you can do whatever you want.

It was on a bus. There was a woman there who looked just like her. Emma didn't say anything to her, but she couldn't ignore that person. They stared at her. They wouldn't stop... and then she was the only survivor when the bus crashed. Her and her doppelganger, anyways. She didn't know exactly what happened to the copy, other than that she attempted identity theft shortly after the incident. Sometimes Emma thought she saw her out of the corner of her eye. That was what happened when you thought you could do anything. You'd stalk someone on a bus and try to be them after it crashes.

Emma turned left onto Birchwood Road. She couldn't stop wondering about what could've been if things went differently. What if she had died? What if that copy was the one walking down the sidewalk to their apartment instead? What if they didn't act like Emma at all? The wind whooshed past her, over and over. Was it wind? It didn't sound right. It sounded slightly mechanical. She started to walk a little faster, until she reached the front doors of the apartment complex and went in. She would just try to sleep for now.

Paul was lost. It wouldn't take a genius to guess that. He stumbled out of a blue box, which looked very out of place in the 21st century Michigan suburbs. His eyes were wide in bewilderment. This must be Earth. It was a bit taller than he expected. Oh, those are buildings. He began to tap his fists together, looking around.

"Okay..." He said to himself, "okay! I made it! I just have to figure out where I am and who's sending the distress signal! Okay..."

For someone who looked just like a human he wasn't good at acting like one. That would work out in his favor, though.

The next day, Emma had broken a chair in half. She didn't understand how it had happened. She worked at Beanies every business day. She must've been near that chair at least once every day. Yet that day it just snapped when she came close. After looking around and making some nervous noises she ran off. She didn't know why she did that either. On any normal day she would've just waited for someone to notice and then just watch what happened. 

But if today wanted to be anything, normal was the last thing it wanted.

She bolted down the sidewalk, past mediocre stores and restaurants, along the coast of the island of Hatchetfield, deep into the woods. The Witch Woods were a dark, and scary place. She snapped out of her running craze when she was deep in, left to wonder what the hell was wrong with her. She was out of breath. Yet she managed to mutter one thing: "I should've just asked for help a long fuckin time ago..."

Maybe it was just to hear her own voice. But there was another reason. There was a reason for everything in her life she couldn't explain.

Paul was unsurprisingly either highly entertaining or terrifying to the people of Hatchetfield. Or just annoying. It was easy to see how different types of people could feel any of those ways towards a strange man who had appeared out of nowhere and had started to walk around while holding a strange kind of blue light on some sort of metal stick that was also very noisy. Hatchetfield was just happy to have something happening, mostly. He had already appeared on the news, and by the afternoon the whole town knew him. They were starting to slow his search down, asking for him to show them his little 'light thingy' or 'noise stick' or whatever they were calling the thing that had a much more sophisticated name than that.

Humans were simple to a fault, but Paul couldn't blame them. They must be so lonely. The nearest inhabited planet was far, far away. They were so lonely they had started to imagine that the people they wanted to meet so badly were out to do things like eat them or take over the planet. Paul found it deeply offensive, especially since it has caused him to frighten some poor person named Charlotte. A good chunk of humans, it seemed, weren't exactly thoughtful. They had potential, though. Somewhere. Maybe technology, though he had seen better. They were progressing fast, learning to make sense of things within a few centuries since they first got the idea of making sense of things.

Paul was starting to leave downtown Hatchetfield now. His device, which was not called a light thingy or whatever, and was actually called a sonic screwdriver which most people didn't seem to understand, was starting to become a bit louder. He was getting closer to the signal. He went forward along the coast, into The Witch Woods.

Emma was scared out of her mind. She didn't know where she was in the woods. The dark woods that reeked of death and monsters she used to be able to comprehend when she was little. She couldn't now, so they just made her scared without even having to show themselves. She replayed that scene in her head. The copy stared, the bus crashed, she survived along with a few chickens. Over. And over. And over. And then as she had survived Jane had died in a car accident. What did it mean? What did anything in her life mean? Ever since she was little, she couldn't make sense of it. She saw things she couldn't explain, and neither could anyone else because they didn't see.

She heard a high pitched noise on the wind. She could only assume it was some sort of cicada. She pulled her scarf higher on her neck. It was getting louder and louder. But she didn't see any bug. That was when she spotted a pale blue light in the distance. In a few seconds she saw that someone was holding it. So she ran. She didn't have time to deal with some stalker with a strange light. Especially not now. She heard the noise still growing louder behind her, now with quick footsteps to accompany it. 

Emma screamed, running as fast as her legs could let her. It hurt but she didn't care. She was not going to get kidnapped in the woods. Someone had to have heard her. Someone had to help. Then whoever was chasing her spoke.

"Don't worry, I heard you! I'm here to help you!"

She screamed again as their arms wrapped around her. "Let go you creep!!" She struggled and kicked, and even tried to bite their arm but to no avail. He just shined the blue light in her face for a bit before she pushed it away. "And stop... Bleeping me with that thing!"

"You were emitting a psychic distress signal, and I got it. I'm here to help you. Can you please just calm down-"

"I don't wanna join your fucking cult or whatever! Let me go!"

"Cult?? No- the distress signal. I'm here because of the signal."

"What are you talking about...? I don't send out signals."

"Are you stressed?? I've heard that can emit a signal without you even knowing-"

"I don't fucking know? How on Earth would you think I'm stressed right now, man in the woods who just grabbed onto me and told me I could send out signals psychically?"

"Wait, psychic abilities aren't a normal human trait??"

"How stupid are you??"

"Ouch..."

"Very. Got it. Look, I'm not psychic. Just let me go."

"But... You are psychic."

"Fucking hell..." Emma rolled her eyes before snatching whatever the little light on a stick was in his hand. "Just tell me why you're really here or I'm not giving this thing back."

"I told you why. I'm here to help you. You might not know it, but you're different from the people around you. You're gifted."

"Who even are you??"

"Paul."

"Just Paul??"

"... Pretty much."

Emma sighed. She was just irritated now. "who are you to judge who I am compared to others? What do you want from me?" 

"Maybe I should put it this way," Paul began, "I'm not human. I landed here yesterday after my ship picked up a call for help. I decided to be responsible so I came here to track the source down."

"No, I don't want to join a cult."

"It's not a cult!!"

"That's what they all say. You think you're an alien in a human's body and you're going to get me to worship you by saying you were sent to be the Earth's savior."

"... Is this place really that bad???"

"Yes."

"No wonder you're stressed."

"You can't prove you're an alien anyways! Why are you speaking fluent English??" 

"Translator."

Emma tilted her head, hoping for elaboration.

"My ship has a sort of telepathic forcefield. It translates for me."

"Why do you look human???" Emma furrowed her brow. This guy was just insane. That's what it came down to.

"On the outside I do. But I can show you something. Put your hand or your ear to my chest," Paul tapped his upper-left chest, "and then on the other side, further down... You only have one heart, right? I've heard that that's a thing."

Emma nodded slowly as she felt around. "This is impossible. There's no way- you- you're playing some kind of trick on me! How do you-? You can't have two."

"... Are all of you this stubborn?"

"Let go of me."

"Fine. I get it, I scared you..."

"Oh really??"

"If you need help, look for a blue box. I'll probably be in there."

"Blue... Box?"

But he had already run away, taking his light with him.

Emma followed him out of the woods, but she didn't find him on the other side. Instead she found. Herself. Again. Just like on the bus. She took a step back. 

"Who are you...?" 

Her double smiled slowly before turning to walk away. 

"Hey!!" Emma started to chase her as she had left, but she ran faster than her. Much faster. She was gone before she even realized it.

Emma watched the news the next morning. She didn't know why. But she did. And apparently she was known as a murderer. This was the person her double was. The double that tried to steal her life and kill her. She didn't even understand why they existed. Maybe it was to spite her. Like Jane. Or like the man in The Witch Woods. 

She knew one thing for once in her life. 

She had to leave Hatchetfield. And she might take the advice of someone that confused her to death. She put on a hoodie and went outside to search for a blue box. She found it right across from the apartment complex. She wasn't expecting it to be what looked like an old police box. It stuck out like a blue, sore thumb.

Paul was startled to hear the doors swing open so suddenly. He dropped his paintbrush, flinching a bit. "Hello?"

"Are you redecorating...?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Hm. I don't like it."

The doors closed, and the girl from The Witch Woods was right next to Paul as he picked up his brush. He had been painting words from his native language on the walls. They looked like circles but to Paul they meant so much more. "I'm surprised you even came, Emma. The news says you killed someone."

"That's why I'm here. There's a copy of me running around. They tried to steal my identity a year or so ago... This place is... Bigger on the inside."

"Yes- it is. Also, I might be able to help you with the whole thing about there being a copy of you."

"How?"

"Well, first we have to go. We stick out a lot here. Someone will find you. Then we can figure something out together." 

"Okay. Where are we going?"

A small smile appeared on Paul's face. "Wherever you want, Emma. The universe is infinite, after all."

"You know... I feel like you might be trying to kidnap me still but this would be a lot of effort put in just for that. Meh. Whatever. Just take me to... The Moon."

"That's it?"

"Fine. Take me to a place where I can see stars I've never seen before."

"There's a sense of adventure. Okay, just. Stay there and don't touch anything!"

Emma stayed behind as Paul ran over to what she could only assume was some sort of control center in the middle of the room. She wiggled her fingers a bit, really wanting to touch something.

She ended up doing so. It wasn't exactly a mistake but she could've _not_ touched anything for free. 

The ride was quite bumpy, but it was fun too. At least it was to Emma. Paul seemed a bit panicky about the whole thing. Emma entertained herself by running around the spacious, dome-shaped room. The walls were a pale blue, lined with bookshelves. Many of the spines had titles written in symbols she didn't recognize. Quite a few had patterns of overlapping circles like the paintings on the walls. 

Emma wasn't sure how she felt about this place. It felt safe, but she barely knew Paul. He was strange and everything he said seemed impossible. He reminded her of someone, though. Someone she'd never met, but knew was out there somewhere. The memory of the daydream was distant and cloudy, yet it was there. That was why she had taken his advice. It was another one of those things she didn't understand. She trusted the man from The Witch Woods who talked about psychic powers and boxes and aliens. There was a reason, just like there was for everything, and Emma noticed something as a loud, mechanical whir continued to fill the room. She had been frightened in the woods, yes, but she hadn't felt threatened like she had in similar situations. 

It had been a long, long time since she had someone she knew she could trust. She hadn't had a friend in forever. Did Paul know how lonely she was? 

Her wondering was interrupted when everything came to a halt and Paul went over to see Emma, smiling. "We're here!" He exclaimed before guiding her over to the door. She followed him and looked out one of the windows with a look of awe and disbelief. His smile grew, seeing how happy she was. 

"Do you know how long it's been since I've felt wonder...?" She asked

"A long time?"

"A long time."

Paul nodded sympathetically. He wasn't sure what to say. A long time for a human was just a short while for him. It had been long since he had a friend. It didn't take long for him to understand the collective human loneliness from what he had seen and been through.

They were in such an isolated part of the universe. They were lucky in the sense that they lived in a place where life was scarce and they evolved and thrived, but they were unlucky in the sense that they had an unfulfilled craving for interaction and discovery all the time. There were so many just waiting to fly. He hadn't known them for very long, but it warmed his heart to even grant just one of them their wish. Emma puzzled him in her own way, just like everyone else he had met, and She brought out some of the charm in humanity. 

Emma stared out into space. She felt so small. She couldn't see home from where she was. She thought seeing the stars would make her feel bigger, more powerful. It did the opposite. She felt small like the buildings people look down on from airplane windows. So much could be going on in those buildings, all those millions of little buildings. She was used to feeling small, but not like this.

She didn't feel unimportant. She felt that everything was important. She felt like the chapters of her life were turned into footnotes in a sea of millions of them, and she felt like someone liked to read all the footnotes, just like her.

So she spent her time before the storm with the man from The Witch Woods.

He felt the seconds pass through the fabric of incomprehensible places, knowing each was well spent.


	2. The Blueprints of the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul ends up going a bit too far back in time, and he and Emma meet an u likely new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on the last chapter! I hope this one is just as good! Please leave a comment. It means a lot.

"Aunt Emma?"

"What is it?" Emma answered her nephew, Tim Houston, from the driver's seat. She was taking him on a little trip. It was a bit past his bedtime, but whatever. That worked out in Emma's favor. She had learned something since she had arrived, and it was that children were sweet and gullible when it came to their nicer family members. They'd believe about anything if you said it in the right tone and made it a pattern to tell the truth. Luckily the human version of Emma had dealt with that already. Hopefully if things worked out, the human would be arrested. With Tim's help, she could make that possibility even more likely.

"Dad told me you did something bad. Does he know I'm here?" Tim asked worriedly.

"No. But he doesn't know what happened to me. I didn't do anything. It was some copy of me... And a strange man who just showed up here one day. I don't know what they're trying to do, but they're trying to put the blame on me. I'm only taking you somewhere safer." The lies poured out of her mouth so naturally.

"Why didn't you just tell dad?"

"Adults aren't as smart as you think, sometimes."

"Where are we going?"

A smile came to Emma's face. "It's a surprise.

"So, how are we gonna kill her anyways?? Who even is she??" Emma, the real Emma, paced around the control center of Paul's ship, asking questions that maybe he would know the answer to this time.

"Em, I don't know, please just be patient. I don't even know what she is. She could be a shape shifter, a clone... Anything." 

"How would they know to copy me??"

"Maybe it's something you'll do in the future. Or something you've already done. Have you ever done anything that would give someone access to your DNA??"

Emma thought for a moment. "I might've sold a bit to some shady company."

Paul was speechless for a moment. "Why would you do that??"

"I needed the money! Besides, it's not like I had anything else to sell. I was gonna get kicked out of my apartment if I didn't do it."

"So, she's probably a clone."

"I guess."

"Okay... Okay... She was probably made recently after you sold it, too, right?"

"Seems plausible."

"We'll have to do some time traveling."

"No way... For real??"

"For real." Paul smiled softly. "When did you do that?"

"Ten years ago... In June I think. So we're just gonna go back and tell me not to do it, right??"

He shook his head. "It's not that simple. We would then cause a paradox. Your clone would never exist, so you wouldn't stress over her, and we'd never meet. So no one could go back in time to warn you. That can cause serious issues."

"Oh... But aren't you not affected by time if you can time travel??? That'd make sense."

"Time is very, very complex. It's not a thing that really exists, but nothing can exist without it. It's a way to measure things that we can't."

"Okay can we throw away the time travel idea?"

"No."

"What are we gonna do???"

"Eavesdrop. We'll watch them make your clone and we can figure out how to kill it that way."

"But if it's my clone... Can't you just kill it the same way you'd kill me?"

"It's not that-"

"Simple?? Of course it isn't."

Paul sighed. He could tell Emma's frustration was growing. "I'm sorry. You don't need to come with me."

"Yes, I do. I'm gonna get arrested for her crimes if I say in Hatchetfield."

"Then just sit down and read a book or something? Let me handle this."

Emma just shrugged and walked over to the bookshelves. "Whatever, man." She grabbed onto a random book before sitting down on the floor. It was a worn, dark blue hardcover. There wasn't any title on the spine. She opened it up to a page of circles. She recognized one of the symbols. It was written on the wall, right next to the entrance on either side. She traced the circles with her finger. They were handwritten, and a bit squiggly, like a child had written them. She turned the page. On the left, there were more symbols, but on the right there was an illustration drawn in black ink. It was sloppy, but the overall message was clear. It was a little kid in a dress, running around. Emma closed the book and put it back. It wasn't for her to see. She picked up something else, an art book, it seemed. She flipped through the pages, getting absorbed in the colors, the sketches, the paint, the ink, the landscapes, the portraits... everything was beautiful. She felt so at ease, seeing that the universe loved art.

Paul would've loved to have been feeling what Emma was, but this was the third time he had ever piloted his ship, and that would make about anyone panicky...

On some other side of the vortex, there was a woman, wandering the woods. How many years in the past depends on what time it is. Perhaps a blue box will land in the backyard of some midieval peasant and a time traveler will teach them about ao3, in that case, I'm writing about the future. Anywho, there was a woman in the woods in 1801. Her name? Just Miss Holloway. She didn't need a first name. The woods hadn't grown yet, but she knew them well. She forced herself through, to the center. Her legs quaked. She tried not to be scared. She tried to say this was her mind, not theirs, but it didn't work. Nightmare Time wasn't supposed to be scary anymore. It scared her more. She had failed to save everyone so far. Every poor child couldn't overcome the evils that flowed through The Witch Woods of Hatchetfield, timelessly, before their birth and after their death, they expanded to water their trees and plant a garden of despair. This was the most dangerous thing she had done in so long, but she had to. If she could save them, no child would ever have to worry about Nightmare Time. In front of her, there was a small girl. She looked up at Miss Holloway with an innocent look in her yellow eyes, two large ones and four smaller ones on her forehead. White hair streamed down from her head, dragging behind her on the ground. Her six arms hung at her side.

Both of them sensed something in the air. The rift was growing weaker around them by the second.

"They're coming." The young girl said.

"You're an idiot, you know that??"

"Emma, that's a bit harsh-"

"This looks just like where we were supposed to go." Emma gestured towards the windows on the doors, where she could see an old village outside. 

"Em, this is only my third time piloting the TARDIS, please-"

"The... _what_???"

"It's an acronym-"

"Fucking- tarter sauce, lovely acronym. Let's go and kill my clone."

" We have all the time in the world! Let's explore." Paul said a bit too calmly, heading towards the doors.

"I'm... Sorry??" Emma tilted her head. "We're gonna let her kill more people??"

"Once we figure things out, we can kill her before she kills anyone. Come on." He left, closing the door behind him, and then ran right back inside. He went past Emma, down a hallway in-between some bookshelves. "We need some appropriate clothes for the time! This way!"

Emma couldn't say no to wearing some historical clothing. She figured out how to put on her green dress on her own. It was pale, like a green grape. She changed up her hairstyle, taking the clips out of her hair and instead wore a neat-ish bun, tied up with a white ribbon. She had been a bit worried about wearing a corset, but once she found one that fit, it wasn't bad at all. It didn't hurt or anything like that, and even if it gave just a slight squeeze, it wasn't at all concerning. She came out of her dressing room, smiling softly. Paul was already there, wearing a dark blue outfit, though the button up under his coat was white. He almost looked like a completely different person. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Emma squinted in confusion.

"You doing good??" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Paul smiled sheepishly, "I just... I- your dress looks very nice!"

"Oh... kay then." Emma slowly turned to leave before dashing for the door. She lifted her skirt to her heels so she wouldn't trip. "I'm gonna get outside first!"

Paul fumbled with his words before following her. Whatever it was that he had felt seeing Emma in that dress, he didn't understand. He just hoped it wouldn't pop up again. When someone made you feel something more than once, it was trouble. He had learned that after having to leave home.

When he opened the door, he found himself speechless again. 

"It's just... Gone??!" Emma pointed at the surrounding, thick fog. "The village disappeared! Where the hell... The Witch Woods. This is The Witch Woods."

"There's no woods here, though. It's just... Dirt."

"But you feel it, right?"

Paul paused before answering. "The rift is weak here. Time is always blending together at this spot."

"I felt something different. I felt something bad." Emma looked at Paul. "I know what this place is, and it's evil."

"You'd be right about that, miss." A voice squeaked from behind Emma and Paul. They both turned around to see a child, though certainly not a human one. They were humanoid, but they had much more spider-like attributes. With the child, was a woman who looked to be a few years older than Emma. She didn't wear anything like Emma and Paul were wearing. She wore denim jeans and a jacket to match. Under the jacket, she was wearing a t-shirt for some band Emma didn't recognize "Miss-us Hallway told me to find you." The child said, pointing at the older woman with one of her six hands. 

"It's Holloway, Miss Holloway." The older woman corrected.

"Miss-us Halloween."

"No, Webby-" Miss Holloway sighed and gave up for the time being. She turned to Paul. "I thought I'd meet you here at some point. You came at just the right time."

"You're alive?? You're not mad at me...?" Paul asked shyly, "about home?"

She tilted her head slightly before answering. "What are you talking about? I was lucky enough to survive, yes, but what did you do to me?"

"Nothing... Just bad memory" He answered before looking down at Webby. "What do you need us for, lil one?"

"Miss-us Halloween says I have friends in the future, and that I gotta protect them! She says you can help me send them warnings through the rift, so they'll be able to avoid things." Webby explained.

Emma sighed. "I don't understand anything she's saying. Well, I get most of it but not this... Rift thing."

"Webby said you'd be coming," Miss Holloway told her, "and here you are, so you're probably important. I think she said you're psychic or something like that, and you could help her better communicate with her friends. She's going to try to use telepathy with her friends."

Paul fidgeted with his hands. "There's something I'm worried about, though... Won't this drastically change the course of history?? Don't wanna cause, like, a paradox or anything..."

Miss Holloway shook her head, smiling calmly. "Paul, you haven't changed a bit. Does everything cause a time paradox to you?? It's only four people she knows, most of them are kids. She'll just help them get through things. They can't prevent anything from her warnings from happening. You worry so much, it's not healthy."

"I just don't want to cause some disaster." Paul frowned.

Emma noticed something floating through the air, which turned her attention to Paul's eyes. She found something there. 

He already had caused a disaster. A terrifying disaster. Screams ran through her mind. Her entire body was covered in heat and pain intense enough to make her believe her body was being blown apart. 

She collapsed onto the dirt.

Webby's job was to look after Emma while she slept while Mrs Halloween and her friend, Paul, tried to "solve a problem" as they had told her. She knew what they were really there for. She didn't know an adult could have a mind as vast as Emma's. It was nowhere on the level of some of her future friends that she had been told about. She couldn't see other timelines, at least not yet, but she could read the ones she was in easily. Something made Webby sad, though. There were hardly any memories of warmth in her. The ones she had were very recent. Webby hoped this would be good for her. A human traveling with a time lord... It was just a synonym for tragedy if tragedy always came after wonder. One accident and she would struggle to cling to existence. She wouldn't even get to see the Black and White, as terrible a place that was. At least it was somewhere. She dug a bit deeper into Emma's mind, intrigued. Was it right? She could help, but Emma hadn't ever asked. It just made her so curious she couldn't help but keep going. She peeked at her future, but it was impossible to see. It was all covered in a deep blue haze. She sighed, coming out into the world again. She felt sleepy. She curled up next to Emma on her air mattress, and closed her eyes.

"Why did you do that??" Tim, who was being dragged away from the gas station he and his aunt had stopped at by his friend, Hannah, was confused and frustrated by just about everything going on. "Why are you taking me away from my aunt!? She says someone's trying to frame her for something!"

"No." Hannah replied simply and calmly, as she always did. "That's not true."

"Then what is true??" Tim didn't sound very convinced. Aunt Emma wouldn't lie to him. She never had.

"Webby says she's with your aunt, years and years ago."

"What does that mean??"

Hannah didn't answer. She stopped running and let go of Tim's arm in a park across the street from an apartment complex. Sunlight peeked through the trees.

"How would she even go years back in time??"

"... Blue box."


End file.
